<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Subtle (Bucky Barnes Drabble Series) by Thorfanficwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262954">Not So Subtle (Bucky Barnes Drabble Series)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter'>Thorfanficwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bucky is so awkward, Clueless Reader, Crushes, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Miscommunication, Other, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bucky not doing a very good job of hiding his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader is 100% neutral.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky stopped short when his eyes landed on you sitting at the kitchen counter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did something to your hair. Looks nice.” He had tried very hard to keep it cool, but he was sure everyone heard the involuntary crack in his voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got some highlights put in. Thanks.” You beamed at the attention.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat said, “Y/N was just complaining that before you came in, none of the other guys noticed.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. Enhanced eye-sight and all that,” Bucky explained while nervously sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, huh,” Nat muttered suspiciously as her eyes narrowed at the fidgety Super Soldier.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cap didn’t notice,” you said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky turned bright red and walked away, hollering, “Well, Steve’s America’s Ass!”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hated the newfangled, customized beverage mixing contraption that Stark had installed in the kitchen. Bucky refused to call it a coffee maker because what came out of it didn’t classify as coffee. All he asked for was a simple cup of joe. He did not want to have to go get a degree in Engineering to learn how to operate a machine that had more buttons on it that the quinjet. So, when Bucky smelled the enticing aroma of the traditional dark brew wafting all the way down the hall and down into his room, he knew that Clint had just made a fresh pot. Properly. The old-fashioned way. </p>
<p>He couldn’t resist. Bucky dragged himself away from the television in his room and walked towards the common area. When he got there, he saw you in the kitchen carefully removing another of your infamous baked goods out of a fluted pan. Sam was nearby, chattering away while he waited for one of his frou-frou drinks. </p>
<p>Bucky unconsciously slowed down at the sight of you. He had been consistently more and more hesitant to get too close to you because every time he did, he wound up embarrassing himself. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, in the brief moment while he debated on whether to turn around and go hide until you’d left, Sam had seen him. </p>
<p>“Hey, look at what Y/N made for all of us.”  </p>
<p>Determined to stay composed, especially in front of Sam, Bucky steeled himself, squared his shoulders and forged ahead. He took a polite but dispassionate glance your way, as he very coolly passed the counter to obtain his coffee. Eye contact was made briefly. Neither too long or too short to give anything away. </p>
<p>“That’s really nice of you. What’s the occasion?” he said. </p>
<p>“None,” you answered. “I just really had a craving for angel food cake.”  </p>
<p>In Bucky’s opinion, he could either take or leave angel food cake. It just didn’t float his boat. But, he assumed that anything made by you was bound to be perfect.  </p>
<p>“It’s delicious,” he said. </p>
<p>Sam looked at him quizzically. “You haven’t even tried it yet.”  </p>
<p>Even though Bucky hadn’t said anything revealing, he felt exposed. The familiar heat flushed his cheeks. Then he was mortified to find himself blushing in front of you yet again.  </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s my favorite,” he explained. </p>
<p>Satisfied that he’d saved face, he poured himself a cup of coffee and decided it was a good time to casually slink back down the hall before he made matters worse.  </p>
<p>He’d almost gotten away when he heard Sam’s voice behind him. “You told me red velvet was your favorite.”  </p>
<p>Without looking back, Bucky shouted, “A man can change his mind, dammit!” He picked up the pace and scurried for the safety of his room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the hell is Bucky?” you asked.  </p>
<p>“I think you mean, ‘who the hell is Bucky,” Sam answered, laughing at his own joke.  </p>
<p>“No-o-o.” You rolled your eyes. “I haven’t seen him for days. Did he get sent on a super-secret mission, or something?”  </p>
<p>“If he did, then we wouldn’t tell you,” Nat said. “But, no. He’s been here.”  </p>
<p>“Well, sheesh. I think he’s avoiding me.”   </p>
<p>For weeks, you’d grown convinced that Bucky had a problem with you. He could barely look you in the eye, hardly spoke to you and wouldn’t stay in the same room for more than a few minutes.   </p>
<p>“Now why would he do that?” Steve asked even though he knew the answer, just like everyone else did.  </p>
<p>Other than you, that is, and you were determined to find out the reason behind it. As an ex-SHIELD agent, you were used to trying to do things covertly at first. Why bother to ask people directly when nine-times-out-of-ten they would lie or evade the question anyway? It was easier and cleaner to get the answers yourself.  </p>
<p>It only took a few minutes of digging before your suspicions were confirmed. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Five whole days Bucky had successfully kept away from you. His goal was just within reach and he was confident that he could basically coast the rest of the way. After the last debacle in the kitchen, he had persuaded himself that if he could stay away from you for an entire week, then his feelings would be well under control and thus, no more embarrassing himself around you.  </p>
<p>He had just settled down to enjoy some well-deserved R&amp;R. Laying on his stomach facing the foot of the bed with a pillow tucked under his arms, Bucky aimed the remote at the TV. Just as he switched it on, there was a knock at his door.  </p>
<p>First, he grumbled. Then he shouted, “Yeah?”  </p>
<p>“It’s me. You got a minute?”  </p>
<p><em> Goddammit</em>, he thought. <em> What could Y/N possibly want with me? </em> He panicked.  </p>
<p>“I’m just about to jump in the shower. I’m naked.” In his utter frustration, Bucky stuffed his face into the pillow to stifle a scream.  </p>
<p>“Oh. Well, when you’re done, come find me. Okay?”  </p>
<p>“Sure.”  </p>
<p>An hour later, Bucky was still on his bed watching TV when there was another knock at the door.  </p>
<p>“Bucky, are you in there? You can’t avoid me forever.” you hollered and continued banging away.  </p>
<p>You sounded angry and he knew you had every right to be considering he’d stayed hidden in his room in the hopes that you’d forget whatever it was you wanted to talk to him about. Obviously, that hadn’t happened.  </p>
<p>He opened the door. You waved a sheet of paper in his face and asked, “What the hell, Barnes?”  </p>
<p>“You’re going to have to be more specific.”  </p>
<p>“This is a log of your requests to FRIDAY from the past week. Why the fuck were you constantly asking my whereabouts? Are you spying on me?”  </p>
<p>“Oh, Jesus. No.” Bucky felt his face getting hot again but he had nowhere to run unless he physically shoved you aside. Even if he could bring himself to do it, the state you were in meant you’d probably throw one of your concealed knives at him as he tried to escape. In fact, judging by the look on your face, there was no guarantee you weren’t thinking of going for a weapon at that moment. He knew nothing short of a reasonable explanation was going to get him off the hook.  </p>
<p>“It’s actually the opposite,” Bucky answered in his alarm. “I was trying to keep away from you.”  </p>
<p>Your face fell. You knew he didn’t like you but had no idea he hated you. Fighting back tears, you growled out, “If that’s what you want. Fine. Consider it done.”  </p>
<p>Fisting the sheet of paper roughly in both hands, you balled it up into a wad and threw it in his face before stomping away.   </p>
<p>Bucky stood in the hallway and watched you go. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Bucky thought that maybe it was a good thing you were ignoring him. He figured that would help him get over his crush that much quicker.</p><p>Except it didn’t. It was having the opposite effect.</p><p>Knowing you didn't want anything to do with him, there was no reason for Bucky to be nervous around you. You weren’t speaking to him and so he didn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself. Instead, he had time to pay even closer attention to all the traits that made you one of the most amazing people he had ever met. He also had to sit by and suffer through seeing everyone else enjoying your company while he could only watch from the sidelines.</p><p>Even worse, Bucky had to suffer through the rest of the team trying to get him to talk to you and patch things up. But, he was convinced it was for the best. He wasn’t budging. What he <em> was </em> doing was being extra sulky and moping around the compound.</p><p>And, although you tried to not let Bucky’s actions bother you, it hurt to know that someone you thought the world of couldn’t stand the sight of you. While you had no problem staying away from him and went on about your business, it was still affecting you. The team noticed you weren’t your normal carefree self and you had become highly irritable.</p><p>Because of this, it was only a matter of a few weeks before nobody wanted to go on missions with either of you. The pair of you were being so stubborn that everyone agreed you were a perfect match and something needed to be done.</p><p>According to the other Avengers, by popular vote, it was up to the team leader to make things right.</p>
<hr/><p>Per the Captain’s request, you walked into the conference room right on time. Seeing not only him waiting for you, but Bucky also seated by the table, you froze. You made a dramatic show of opening the door even wider.</p><p>“Is something the matter, Y/N?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I figured Barnes will be leaving now since I’m here. Just being polite.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “He’s not going anywhere. There’s a mission. Have a seat please.”</p><p>With a slight huff, you let go of the door and took a seat next to Bucky. He didn’t even look at you but you noticed his neck and ear turning pink. Thinking he was upset about you being so close, you spitefully said, “This okay? I could move down one.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he choked out. There was no way he was going to try talking to you when you were still obviously pissed off.</p><p>You rolled your eyes as you sat down. Steve picked up where he’d left off.</p><p>“As I said, SHIELD’s got a job for us and you two are the only ones who are free next month.” Cap gave you a poignant stare.   </p><p>“Don’t look at me. I’m a professional. Whatever it is, you can count on me.”  </p><p>“That’s good to hear because they found what could be a HYDRA facility hidden in the Acadia National Park.”  </p><p>“I actually love Maine. It’s beautiful,” you said. “What’s our cover?”  </p><p>Steve slid each of you a tablet. You pressed the button bringing up the screen which was pre-loaded with the mission’s specs. Before you had a chance to read the first column, Bucky said, “You’ve got to be kidding.”  </p><p>In your tense state, you could only manage to hastily scan the first few lines of critical info. Your eyes landed on the words <em>The Jacobsons </em> and <em> newlyweds</em>. </p><p>“Seriously?” you asked Steve.   </p><p>Bucky began to protest, “Not only won’t this work because Y/N loathes me—”  </p><p>“Ha! That’s rich,” you griped.  </p><p>He turned to you and asked, “What is that supposed to mean?”  </p><p>“It means, don’t project your issues onto me, Barnes.”  </p><p>“You think I hate you?”  </p><p>“That’s generally the impression people get when they’re told to stay away.”  </p><p>“I didn’t say that. I said I was trying to stay away from you.”  </p><p>“What’s the difference?”</p><p>Pursing his lips together, Bucky clammed up tighter than...well, tighter than a clam. He turned back to face forward in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting.  </p><p>“Great,” you grumbled. “He’s shut down again. Help me out here, Steve.”  </p><p>Cap just shook his head and stood to leave. He said, “You’re a professional, remember? Figure it out.”  </p><p>As he turned to go, you continued to scroll through the mission file. “Hey, get back here!” you hollered as the door closed behind him.  </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m a professional, too,” Bucky mumbled. </p><p>“Well, I certainly hope so,” you whined. “Because they’ve put us in a one-room cabin.”</p><p>“Yeah. So?”</p><p>“You know what that means.”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes went wide as the realization hit him. “There’s....only...one...bed.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>